


Movie Date

by kanesexual



Series: Hidekane Week 2018 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 1, Hidekane Week 2018, M/M, There's probably a lot of typos tbh, Wow what a surprise, and i cant write kisses, i also haven't written anything in years, i have no idea what to put in the tags, just a little though, my bad - Freeform, pinning, so go easy on me, they do kiss though, turns out i suck at titles too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Kaneki offers to hang out at Hide's place like a fucking idiot.-Day 1- Sacrifice / Partners in Crime / “Your precious Hide-kun.”





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but I tried. I honestly don't even know if this counts as a date tbh.

Sitting at an abandoned table in Anteiku, Kaneki stares out of the large window, watching the dark clouds roll above. As expected on a rainy Tuesday, the shop was relatively empty. Checking the clock, he rests his head on the table, shutting his eyes. Already knowing who he was going to think about, he allows his mind to wander.

-

_Kaneki and Hide were sitting on the whale at their favorite park, gazing at the stars. Kaneki looked over at_ Hide _, who appeared to be lost in thought. Kaneki turned his head and looked back at the sky._

  
_"Hey, Hide," Kaneki started, getting his best friends attention. "Can you stay?"_

_Hide's face showed a range of emotions before settling on confusion. "What do you mean?"_  
_"Just stay."_

_Hide mustered the biggest, brightest smile he could before he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere! That's what friends are for, idiot!"_

He wonders why Hide always occupies his thoughts.

-

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I said get back to work and stop daydreaming, dumbass! Your break ended minutes ago!"

Kaneki gasped as he was brought back to reality. Looking to his right, he saw Touka glaring at him while wiping down a table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," Kaneki said, shyly scratching his cheek.

"Of course you didn't." Touka shifted her weight and put her hand on her hip. "What were you thinking about anyway? Or who you were thinking about?"

Flushing a bright red, Kaneki shook his head. "I wa-wasn't thinking about anybody!" He paused, searching for a believable excuse. "I was just thinking about Takatsuki Sen's book signing later this week!"

"Right," Touka replied, looking at the hand that managed to make its way to his chin. She gave him a notepad and stared at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever you say. Just know that everyone knows about your crush on your precious Hide-kun, Kaneki. You should just tell him and get it over with."

Shaking his head again, Kaneki flushed a darker red. "I do- I don't have a crush on him! Besides! You like Yoriko and still haven't told her!"

Before Touka could say anything, the bell above the door rang.

"Welcome to An-"

"Kaneki!"

Oh.

Touka and Kaneki stared at Hide in surprise. Running up to Kaneki and grabbing him by his shoulders, he shakes him as hard as humanly possible.

"How are you doing buddy! Is everything okay? We haven't talked in forever!"

"H-Hid-de, st-top sha-shaking m-me!"

"Your wish is my command!"

Watching the exchange, Touka walks away shaking her head. Why did he have to be so loud? He's disturbing the customers.

As soon as Hide let go, Kaneki put his hand between them as if that would stop Hide from shaking him again. Why is the room spinning so fast? Besides, doesn't Hide have a class right now?

"Aren't you supposed to be at school? You need to be working on your project for Asian History."

"Nope! The prof told us that she wouldn't be here today and that we could just go home. We were supposed to be working on that project together but I had to finish it all by myself." Hide stared at Kaneki, proud of his accomplishment.

Looking away from his friend, Kaneki offered to hang out and watch movies at Hide's apartment as a way to apologize. Noticing the way Hide smiled, he couldn't help but smile back.

He'd be at Hide's apartment. Alone with Hide. His crush. This couldn't turn out well.

-

**_This was a bad idea._ **

It's not like Kaneki thought this was a good idea, to begin with, but his guilt overpowered his common sense. How did he even forget about being a ghoul? They would obviously be eating.

_Calm down before Hide thinks something is wrong with you. Why did you even suggest this out of all things? You could have given him a free cup of coffee instead._

"Hey, Kaneki. Is everything okay? You seem anxious."

_Oh._

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm just thinking," Kaneki sighed at his own stupidity, hoping that Hide wouldn't notice his frustration. Hide gave him a perplexed look, clearly wanting to know what he was thinking about.

"Okay, so, there's this one movie that I want to watch with you. It's about a guy who..."

Whatever Hide was saying, Kaneki didn't care to listen. He was distracted by the way Hide moved his hands when he talked, how his face lit up, how soft his lips looked.

"... but it's a really good movie, I promise!"

Kaneki was so wrapped up in his staring that he didn't even notice when Hide stopped talking. He just knew that Hide had pretty eyes. _Had they always been that color?_

Hide turned to Kaneki expecting him to say something. "Oh! That sounds good. We can watch that," Kaneki squeaked.

"Cool! I'll go set everything up!"

-

Kaneki is next to Hide on his old leather couch. Empty cups and empty bags of popcorn (that he had to eat, which he is totally regretting) sat on Hide's small coffee table.

Yawning, Hide got up and walked over to the TV. "I know we've already watched a ton of movies, but can we watch one more? It's called, 'The Woods'."

Kaneki nodded his head, too tired to care about what they did at this point. Hide picked a horror movie, Kaneki's least favorite genre. He's not happy about it, but he'll watch it for Hide. Unfortunately for Kaneki, things started to escalate.

 

-

  
_**John is hiking in the woods with his girlfriend, Katie, and complains about a pain in his leg that has been getting worse all day. He is relieved for the break when nature calls and his girlfriend heads off behind a bush. While she's gone, the backpack she left behind slumps over and a rag doll dressed like him falls out with a pin stuck in its leg.** _

_**"What the hell?" John whispers, walking over to the doll to pick it up. "Hey, Katie? Did you do this?"** _

_**John got no answer.** _

_**"Katie? Katie! Are you there? Answer me!"** _

_**Still receiving no answer, John looks at the doll, only to have it look right back at him.** _

_**"Fuck," John murmurs to no one but himself and begins running. As he was making his escape, a sharp pain in his leg caused him to trip.** _

_**Shit.** _

_**Trying to get up, he realized that he couldn't move his leg. Hearing the crunching of leaves, he looked in the direction the sound was coming from. There stood the doll with a missing leg, facing away from John. It slowly turned around and flew at the camera.** _

 

-

  
The scare made Kaneki yelp and jump to Hide's side. Realizing where he was, he blushed and slowly raised his head from his friends shoulder to gauge his reaction. The blond was staring back at him, almost as red as Kaneki.

"So, uh," Hide whispered distracted by how close their faces were.

"So, uh?"

"Can I," Hide paused and looked away from Kaneki's face. "Can I kiss you? I mean, it's okay if you don't want me to, which is understa-"

"Yes."

Hide stopped his rambling and focused his gaze on his best friend in disbelief. "What?"

"I said yes. Y-you can kiss me, Hide."

Gazing at Kaneki intently, Hide started to lean in as Kaneki shifted awkwardly. Their noses brushed, and Kaneki's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't think. The air around them grew tense, sparks flying. Nothing else mattered but Hide. He wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. He wondered what they tasted like. Hide brushed his lips against Kaneki's, finally connecting them.

**(I have no idea how to write kisses, sorry ;-;)**

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide's neck, curling his fingers in the blonds hair, eliciting a small groan out of Hide. Hide placed his hands on his friends hips, pulling him closer. The kiss was everything Kaneki expected it to be. Slow, soft, passionate.

Pulling away, Kaneki brings their foreheads together, enjoying the lingering feel of Hide's lips. Maybe he wasn't so tired, after all.

"Woah. Okay. Wow," Kaneki chuckles at his own awkwardness. "Um. That was amazing. Yep. Mhm. Great. Yeah."

Silence...

"Pfft-"

"What?! Hide! D-don't laugh at me!"

Apparently, that only made Hide laugh harder. So hard, that he ends up crying on the floor. As idiotic as Hide looked (and sounded), Kaneki couldn't help but join in. As the howls of laughter died down, they stated into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Hey, Hide."

I love you.

"I know. I love you too, Neki."

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> validate me please ;-;


End file.
